The Blind Date
by collegegirl123
Summary: Bella and Edward both feel like they are missing some thing in there life and agree to let there friends set them up on a blind date. What happens when they both miss the date? Please read and find out! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers this is a story that has been on my mind for a while and I had to let it loose. Please let me know what you think. Just so you know I do not have a beta, sorry for any errors. If you would like to be my beta please let me know thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish.

Summary: Bella and Edward both feel like they are missing some thing in there life and agree to let there friends set them up on a blind date. What happens when they both miss the date, but end up meeting anyway? Please read and find out! Rated M for later chapters!

Bpov:

Was there ever a time in your life when you felt like you were on top of the world? Every thing I your life was going according to plan and things just couldn't get any better.

You know what I'm talking about you have just finished school or have a wonderful job, maybe some money in the bank because of that job. A car to take you to the job to make the money that is in your bank account. A place of your very own to come home to every night.

Wonderful friends and family to laugh and talk to, but most of all that special someone to come home to and share it all with. The light of your life, the one you can't be with out.

It's a wonderful feeling isn't it? I'm sad to say that I can not answer that for you for I am 25 and ALL ALONE! Not by choice mind you, I want to be in a relationship. In fact that is the only thing missing in my life.

College, done bachelor's of literature; job, check I own a bookstore in downtown Seattle and I am in the process of writing my first book. Money, yes not a lot but enough to be comfortable; car, yup one of my two splurges. It is a beauty, a red Lexus LF-A Roadster Concept my dream car.

A place of my own, oh yes my second splurge, a spacious two bedroom apartment with wonderful living space, a balcony off of every bedroom and living room all with amazing views. A kitchen I could live in, it had every thing granted counter tops, stainless steal appliances, you name it, and it has it. It's every thing I wanted in a place the only thing it did not come with was a built in boyfriend.

Now, to my small list of family and friends. The only family I had was my dad Charlie, who lived just a few hours away in the small town of Forks. My mother lives in Jacksonville, Florida, but we don't speak after her and my father divorced and I decided to live with Charlie she cut me out of her life because she thought I loved him more. In away I did he was more level headed and reasonable than Renee. She was a free spirit, and fly by the seat of your pants kind of a mom and we clashed, Charlie and I were a perfect pair.

As far as my friends go, I really only have two very close friends. The first is my friend Angela Webber. We meet our freshman year of college and when we found out we were both majoring in literature we stuck together like glue. Angela is the children's librarian at the library just a block away from my bookstore and lives in the apartment complex across from mine.

The other is my childhood friend Alice Brandon. We meet in the third grade, she was new to town. I introduced myself and the rest is history.

So now that you know my story lets get to why I'm in such a mood. It's 7o'clock on a Saturday night, date night, and I'm in my most comfy sweats, sitting on my couch, stuffing my face with Chinese take out, and watching a sappy romance movie. As I was watching the movie I could help but wonder what it would be like to have someone hold me in there arms, cradle my face and kiss me with so much passion I go weak at the knees.

I was brought out of my daydream by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what are you doing to night?" It was Alice

"Well, actually I was"

"Wait! Let me guess, wearing those horrific sweats, stuffing your face with Thai food, and watching a sappy romance movie am I right?" She thinks she so smart.

"No, for your information its Chinese food so there!"

"Bella come out to night with Angela and I please. There's a club we want to check out, we won't stay out to late. The bookstore is closed tomorrow so you can't use work as an excuse!"

"Alice, I don't know? I'm not a fan of clubs and crowds."

"Pwease Bellaaaa" I can practically see the puppy dog eyes and the pout. Crap!

"Ugh! Fine Alice I'll go. What time should expect you?"

_Knock… knock… knock_

"Hold on Alice some one is at the door"

It's 7:30 who would be at my door?

"Is now too soon?"

Alice and Angela were both at my door with guilty smiles on their faces. I should have known.

"No, I guess not. Come on in and set up your stations."

Did I mention that when the two of them get together they are a dangerous couple? Well. They are. they love to play Bella Barbie when ever we go some where, or if they are board.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went back to my room ready for the torcher to begin.

"Oh, Bella don't look so scared we are going to turn you into a sex kitten and get you a man. I feel it Bella to night is the night you will meet "the one" I mean it."

Yeah, Alice thinks she can "see' the future. She gets these "feelings" and 7 out of 10 she's right, but other times she is way off and I think to night is one of those nights. However, a small part of me hopes she is right.

"Yeah, easy for you to say you found your "one". You and Jasper are perfect for one another." They were. it was sickening sometimes.

"Just trust me; I was right about Ben and Angela. Wasn't I? Yes and she listened to me and now she is planning her wedding. So shut up and get dressed!" For some one so tiny she can be so scary and demanding.

I did as she said; I shut up and got dressed.

"Wow! Bella you look so hot you are sure to turn some heads for sure. If I didn't love Ben I would do you."

"Thanks Ang, I think."

"She's right Bella, you look amazing. Now let's roll bitches!"

As I took in my appearance in the mirror I could help but hope that what Alice said would come true and I would find "the one", but I won't focuses to much on that. I will just go and have fun with my girls. With that thought I grabbed my purse and keys and we left for the club.

Sooo how was it? Did you like it, hate it? Please let me know with your reviews. Sorry the beginning was a lil long you need to know Bella some.

Up next is Edward's story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epov:**

_Dr. Cullen please report to the nurses station_

Ugh! Tanya I would know that shrill voice anywhere. She is probably calling me to set up some sort of booty call. I tell you, you give in during a moment of weakness and they expect it to be a regular thing. Well it's not for me!

As I left me office and made my way to the nurse's station I could help but think back to the one time that Tanya and I had been together. I had been working at Seattle General as the heard ER doctor a little over a month when I decided after a really rough night I would catch a beer with some other people from the hospital, Tanya being one of them.

She seemed nice, pleasant, not to pushy, but that was before she had a few than her true colors came out. We talked about ourselves and danced. She was grinding all up on me, her hands were every where. They were in my hair, under my shirt and in my pants pockets so that she could squeeze my ass.

I let her do it because I was feeling good after my fourth beer, I had such a bad day, I lost my first patient, a 32 year old man, car accident. I could really do much for him, he went in to cardiac arrest and than he was gone. I tried so hard to save him; they other doctors had to pull me off of him.

So yes, I was pissed and vulnerable and Tanya was throwing herself at me, so what did I do, I took her home and fucked her. It was the worst mistake ever. That is not what I do. I don't just fuck women I barely know. So now every time she sees me she tries to set something up. Ugh!

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Edward! My brother from another mother what are you up to?"

"Emmett, I'm working right now is there something I can help you with?" Emmett my best friend since we were in diapers, are parents are very good friends. Some times he can be a bit much.

"Sorry man, just checking to see what you're up to tonight there's a club I want to check out you game? Unless, you have plans with a certain sluty nurse?"

"No, Emmett, I do not have plans with Tanya nor will I ever again. What time were you thinking of heading out?"

"Awesome! 10:00 so be ready."

"Ok Emmett, see you then bye."

"Bye bro, go save some lives."

I wasn't one for going out much but it had been a while since I had been out or seen Emmett so why not it was Saturday and I was off the next two days so I might as well take advantage of this time.

I slowly made my way to the nurses station and saw not one but nurses I could not stand.

"Hello Dr. Cullen you look so handsome today all dressed up. Green is a very good color for you it brings out your eyes." Jessica Stanley hospital slut number 2 enough said. She tried to run her hand down my arm but I stopped her I really did like this shirt and didn't want to have throw it out.

"Jessica don't you have some rounds to make and please keep your hands off of me I don't want to have to report you."

"Yes, Dr Cullen, sorry it won't happen again" She batted her eyelashes at me, yeah right I giver her 24 hours before she tries again.

As I approach the nurse's station I see the woman who makes my life miserable.

"Hello Edward, how are you today"

"Just fine Tanya what can I do for you I received a page?"

"Oh, yes Mrs. Johnson is back in the ER with abdominal pain and is requesting you to look after her."

"Ok thank you. Is that all?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together to night maybe you come over and have some Dr. Nurse time?" She said this all while pushing her breast in my face ugh!

"Sorry, Tanya I have plans for to night and will have plans until further notice. Good day." With that said I left to go look after Mrs. Johnson.

Nothing too major there just some serious gas. After my shift ended I went home, I owned a penthouse apartment in downtown Seattle. I was so nice with the views, big bedrooms and spacious kitchen. I don't cook much but I can do some cooking thanks to my mother for showing me when I was young. Some times I loved coming home to my place other times I didn't especially after a long hard day of work. I wanted some one to come home to and to talk to, tell them about my day and hear about there's.

I was ready to find my other half, I had a good job, money in the bank, a place to live what more could a want? A family is what I wanted and as I got dressed I couldn't help but think that maybe I might meet her tonight.

To night was going to be a good night, I could feel it.

A/N: there it is please review and let me know what you think; I want to know the good, bad and the ugly. Bella and Edward are meeting next so please tune in next time. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ssssooooooo sorry for the long wait. I got a second job and haven't have a day off. Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts this is very exciting for me because I'm so new at this! Are you ready Bella and Edward meet, also I will have both of there pov's so sorry for going back and forth. I have another story called The Family Man please check it out and let me know what you think! Now on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bpov:

So here I was in Alice's car nervous as fuck on our way to the club. Did I mention that I hate clubs or crowds because I do? I'm such a klutz sometime I have a fear of tripping in front people and making an ass out of myself. I do that when I talk alone, I don't need any help from my klutziness.

"Alice, how much longer?" Not like I was in a hurry to get there but when I'm nervous I have to pee and coupled with the fact that Alice's driving scares the shit out of me I have to pee double. Alice is a maniac behind the wheel; she has a yellow Porsche and thinks she owns the road. A thirty minute drive for Alice is really about ten.

"Chill Bella we are almost there"

"What is the name of the club we are going to?" Ang asked

"It's called Eclipse, it just opened this week and I heard it is amazing"

Great! New club big crowds shit!

We pulled up to the club and went to the door and were met by a very big man.

"Hello, Ms. Brandon how are you this evening?"

"Hi, Felix I'm very good. I would like you to meet my friends. This is Angela and Bella. Girls, this is Felix, his wife Jane, is a very good customer of mine and told me about the club. Felix is the bouncer." Alice owns a very successful boutique right next door to my bookstore, she had some connections.

"Hello, ladies it's very nice to meet you. Go on in and have a good time. If anyone one bothers you please come get me and I will personally take care of it."

That was good to hear.

"Thanks for looking out Felix. If I don't see you say hi to Jane for me."

"I will Ms Brandon have a good evening ladies."

"Bye Felix" I felt better knowing he was around and on our side you never know.

"Alice, Ang I'm going to the bathroom than to get a drink so get a table and I will meet you there?"

"Ok girly but don't take too long the dance floor is crawling with sexy men and is calling your name." Great

I was on my way to the bathroom and that's when I saw him. This god of a man, tall about 6'2, nicely toned, and hair that is screaming to be touched, I so badly wanted to go over there and talk to him but I'm not that brave. Than he looked at me with those piercing green eyes and I swear my panties got a little wet. I defiantly needed the bathroom now.

When I got out off the bathroom I didn't see him which was a good thing because I don't think I would have been able to move. When he was looking at me I was frozen to my spot. I walked over to the bar to order my drink.

"What can I get for you" the bartender asked.

"Um, Malibu Bay Breeze, please" that drink is my weakness it is so good.

"Put the lady's drink on my tab". I looked hoping it was my sex god but it wasn't, it was some greasy haired creeper.

"Uh that's ok really you don't have to do that" I really didn't want him near me.

"It's no problem beautiful. What do you say to getting to one another and getting close on the dance floor"?

"No, I really can't dance and I have to get back to my friends"

"Come on just one dance"?

Some one please help me, he was getting closer and starting to invade my personal space. Where was Felix when you need him? It was then that I felt him.

"I believe the lady said no. Now if I were you I would leave before things get ugly".

Oh god that voice, I turned my head and I was met with those piercing green eyes. It was him my sex god. Oh god I need new panties.

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait I will do my best to up date more. Please review and let me know what you think I would love 20 reviews. Love you guys!**


End file.
